The following description relates to exemplary embodiments of a method for fabricating a semiconductor body.
For specific types of power semiconductor components such as diodes, for example, a pn junction having a gradient of the acceptor and donor concentrations that is not too steep is desirable in order to counteractively control the dynamic avalanche, for example.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.